Falling For You: An Aside
by secretjenna
Summary: AU Fabian Prewett falls for the girl of his dreams, literally. An aside from the VH universe.


A/N: I do not own Fabian Prewett, Molly Prewett, or Arthur Weasley. (The latter two are hinted at later in the ficlet) The character of Samantha is mine, and the Harry Potter Universe belong entirely to JK Rowling.

Enjoy. And also, I love reviews.

Falling For You

Samantha and Fabian: An aside from the VH universe

The warm breeze played with a wispy strand of hair that had fallen out of the girl's untidy bun at the back of her head. The soft light of a fading sun warmed the rich red tones of the girl's hair until it was perfect amber, soft and vibrant at the same time. Or at least the boy sitting in the tree above the girl seemed to think so. He was sitting on a large branch leaning back against the tree, content to stare at the girl beneath him. His head on his hand he wondered idlely what it would be like to touch hair that appeared to be so soft. He listened as she softly hummed a tune while she read, _Her voice is soft too…_ he thought to himself and fingered the bloom of a flower his was holding in his free hand. A bloom he didn't have the courage to give to the girl he admired.

Humming peacefully, the red-haired girl was oblivious to being watched as she enjoyed the warm afternoon sun and the cool solitude the shade of the tree provided. The term was almost over and she was going over some notes that she already knew by heart. The study of Ancient Runes had never been a hard subject for her. Impatiently she batted at a stray piece of hair that had escaped her bun. Despite the lovely color of her hair, the girl had never really cared for the slightly curling mass that was so unlike her sister's straight black hair. She never let it grow longer than shoulder length and always kept as much of it up in a bun or twist as she could get to stay there, although it never really stayed in place long. The girl had ruined countless potions because of stray hairs falling into her cauldron and causing explosions over the years.

She smiled to herself at the memory of Professor Lichktembalm covered in bright red goop. That had been a detention well earned in her opinion, and she hadn't earned many.

The boy in the tree was so entranced by the girl's mysterious smile that he completely missed the quaffle heading towards him.

With a "thwump" and an almost simultaneous "Ouffph!" the girl was brought out of her thoughts just in time to look up and see the boy being hit upside the head by a quaffle. He lost his balance and fell the short distance to the ground. The ground, which was unfortunately occupied by the girl. The girl, too uncoordinated to move in time, became the landing cushion for the male. At which time she let out her own noise that sounded suspiciously like a muffled explicative. The wave of impending apologizes was cut short by a loud burst of laughter from a short distance away near the Quidditch pitch. Someone yelled, "Accio Quaffle" and the offending red ball zoomed back across the distance to its owner and a sarcastic "Sorry" was called. Trailing the group of young Quidditch enthusiasts was a girl with her older brothers' eyes and a red Gryffindor patch on her robes. She didn't miss the opportunity to stick her tongue out at her brother… who was currently on top of the red-headed girl under the tree before following the group of boys containing a certain tall and lanky red haired Gryffindor, whom she watched with adoring eyes.

The boy frowned murderously before turning his attention back to the girl beneath him. He started to apologize, "Sammy girl,I--"

"Fabian, is that you?" came her voice, muffled by his robes which were currently pressed against her face. "Would you mind doing me a favor?" she threw out lazily without waiting for the answer to the first. She knew by the faint scent of his robes that it was him. It was the same scent that tended to distract her during long History of Magic lessons when her mind constantly drifted to the older Hufflepuff she now found on top of her. And also, he was the only person with the audacity to call her, "Sammy Girl", when she expressely insisted to everyone that her name not be shortened from Samantha.

"Sammy girl, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.. that is I.. I lost my balance and.. anything, I'll do anything." He stumbled over the apology and promised to do whatever she asked. He knew his face was more than likely red from hairline to the collar of his shirt at the top of his robes.

"Could you get off me?" she mumbled with a smile into his shirt. Her own face was red as well by now, not just from the excitement and stress of being fallen upon, but from the excitement and stress of being so close to this boy.

Quickly he scrambled backwards and pulled the girl up to a sitting position right in front of him. Even if he hadn't been kneeling on his knees and instead sitting like Samantha was, Fabian would have still been a good six inches taller than her, as it was, she was lifting her head to look at his face. An act which she immediately regretted. They were close, too close for Samantha's comfort. Both red in the face and breathing hard, they just looked at each other. Both entranced by the other's eyes, and both oblivious to the effect they had on one another.

Samantha recovered first and coughed slightly to make sure her voice was stable before she tentatively asked, "Are you alright?" Her voice still came out a little too strained for her liking. She fought to take her gaze away from his and looked him up and down, trying to at least look like she was seeing if he was hurt or not from his fall. Her thoughts were too clouded to think about what he was doing in the tree above her, too clouded to think about anything at all really.

Fabian was drawn back to the present by her voice, but he couldn't recall what she had said to save his life. Blast it all, he seemed to be like this around Sam a lot lately. Trying to grasp at straws he followed her gaze, trying to deduce what she had asked. His own sight found the crumpled flower he had picked for her. He lamely held up the now squished bloom to her. "I picked you a flower, but well… it's sort of… never mind." He dropped the ruined gift to the side and ran a hand through his hair, making it even more disheveled than it already appeared. Despite his ability to plot meticulous star charts for Astronomy, and his normally apt ability to get the trickiest of girls to smile, this particular girl left him confused and most of the time frustrated.

Samantha hadn't even noticed the flower until it was briefly flashed before her and discarded. A soft smile grew on her lips and she picked up the faded bloom and held it in one hand, "It's lovely, well.." she laughed softly running her fingers over the smushed but still soft petals, "It was a lovely thought." She beamed up at him, but he had his eyes closed and a disgruntled sound came out of his mouth as his sank back on his heels. He had lifted his hand to run it disgustedly through his hair again when she caught it by the wrist with her own. "No really," she paused, still holding his wrist and waited until he met her level gaze with his own, "thank you." She said simply and smiled. That smile. He knew it would be his undoing someday. And today he couldn't resist, he tugged once on his wrist, and being so startled by the movement Samantha didn't let go, but was pulled forward enough to get her off balance. Fabian pulled her into his lap as he sat back against the tree's trunk and grabbed her shoulders lightly, feeling them as if to make sure she was alright. He had, after all, landed on top of her, even if he hadn't fallen very far. Satisfying himself that she didn't appear to be suffering he lowered his head and barely brushed her lips with his. "No, thank you." He said, barely a whisper, before kissing her again.


End file.
